Departure
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: A memorial to Boromir from Aragorn's POV


Departure

A memorial to Boromir

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the rings, it belongs to the great and wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien whose death was a great lost to this world. This story is based on the movie and takes place just after Boromir's untimely death. This is from Aragorn's POV and is what must have been going thru his mind when Boromir died.

**Note:** I detest people talking ill of Boromir, for somehow, I find a kinship in him (even though I must admit I was the first one to make fun of his nose and lead Ice Crystal on the path of nose madness). I can't explain it but I do. I'm almost certain that I would have done the same he did (try to take the ring), in the end he is one of my favorite characters and I don't care what anybody thinks about that. I cried when he died, that's why I wrote this.  

* * *

_A loyal Friend_

That is what he was to me, a dear friend and companion on this journey with the Hobbit. I think I feel his loss more keenly than any of the other party members because he was a fellow human, but that's not the only reason I feel the hurt over his loss so keenly. He was more than just my friend, so much more.

_He was my brother in arms._

I would have had it no other way then that I was the one that found him, I would trade my last seconds with him for nothing else in the world but for him to live. I would not have been able to forgive myself if I had not been there to comfort him just before the angels took him away.

_He died in brave battle._

He protected Marry and Pippin bravely before the Orcs finally won through. I can but only imagine the battle that he so bravely fought alone and my heart bleeds that I had not been there, by his side, to help him in his final battle for maybe if I had been there he would still be alive to face the challenges before us, or maybe I would have joined him in the eternal sleep.    

_He died for a worthy cause._

He had many faults, as all men have but in the end he overcame them and repented them when all hope was lost. I do not forgive him for trying to steel the ring from Frodo but I find that he had redeemed himself from it by standing alone against the Orcs to protect Marry and Pippin until he could stand no more. In the end he died for our cause and helped, indirectly, Frodo to find the courage to travel on to destroy the ring. 

_He was a great man._

He was a true leader, even with his dying breath he thought of his people. They where the reason he came on this journey with us: He came because he cared for them, because he didn't want them to be destroyed at the hand of The Dark Lord, Sauron. He was a greater man than I could ever be (a/n: I don't mean it I love Aragorn), he didn't abandon his people like I did, he went fort for their honor.

_He's sword shall be missed in our ranks._

He was a great fighter; we will miss his skills greatly. Even when arrows pierced his body he still fought on. I don't think he would have wanted it any other way than to die in battle. He was a true warrior, a hero.

_We will never forget you._

Legolas and Gimli where devastated, I could just tell. Legolas maybe a bit more than Gimli, elves feel these types of things more than dwarves. They helped me give him a proper funeral, one which I highly doubt I could have done on my own and Legolas even helped me sing. (a/n: if you don't know about the singing, READ THE BOOK! Not that I did, just looked at the chapter where Boromir dies =^-^= but I'm busy with The Hobbit okay?) I wonder if Legolas knows how much that meant to me or how much it would have meant to Boromir. I hope he does.    

_Your name will forever rest on my lips_

I'll keep the secret of his weakness, when he tried to take the ring, to my grave and speak only of his greatness and bravery. You forgive the dead for their mistakes and remember them for their good deed. When my time comes I hope only for the same. I will miss you Boromir, my ally, my kinsman, my friend. My you find rest for your tired soul.

_Farewell, Boromir, rest in piece my friend... _

The End


End file.
